


The Cop And The Amazon

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Wonder Woman comes to Manhattan, on the trail of a violent child rapist where she meets Olivia Benson, a dedicated but troubled SVU Detective, can the Amazon help the Detective through her issues while helping search for the suspect and his latest victim?





	The Cop And The Amazon

The Cop And The Amazon

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Chapter One

 

 All of Metropolis is in an uproar over the abduction of Amanda Carney, a twelve year old girl who is with Daniel Collier, a registered sex offender who butchered her Mother, Father, and Aunt before kidnapping Amanda,

 


End file.
